tombraiderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rise of the Tomb Raider
10 listopada 2015 13 listopada 2015 |platforma = Windows PlayStation 4 Xbox One Xbox 360 |poprzednia = Tomb Raider |wiek = 18 }} Rise of the Tomb Raider – dziesiąta odsłona cyklu Tomb Raider, stworzona przez Crystal Dynamics na platformy Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, Xbox 360 i PlayStation 4. Fabuła Po wydarzeniach z wyspy Yamatai Lara Croft zmaga się ze wspomnieniami nadprzyrodzonych wydarzeń, jakich na niej doświadczyła. Starając się znaleźć odpowiedzi, studiuje badania swojego zmarłego ojca na temat zaginionego miasta Kitież i nieśmiertelności, ignorując ostrzeżenia i prośby Any, partnerki ojca. Goniąc za opowieścią organizuje wyprawę do Syrii mając nadzieję odnaleźć grobowiec Proroka z Konstantynopola, kluczowej postaci legendy o Kitieżu. Chociaż odnosi sukces, grobowiec okazuje się pusty, a Lara zostaje zaatakowana przez Trójcę – starożytny zakon rycerzy, przekształcony następnie w paramilitarną organizację badającą zjawiska nadprzyrodzone – dowodzoną przez Konstantina. Uciekając odkrywa symbol, który widziała w książce ojca na temat rosyjskiej historii religii. Kiedy Trójca kradnie książkę, Lara i Jonah wyruszają na Syberię, gdzie zostają rozdzieleni przez lawinę. Lara odkrywa, że Trójca wykorzystuje postsowiecki kompleks jako swoją bazę badawczą. Zostaje złapana i osadzona w jednej celi z Aną, która okazuje się być siostrą Konstantina i szpiegiem organizacji, poszukującej – jak się okazuje – artefaktu nazywanego Boskim Źródłem, rzekomo zapewniającym nieśmiertelność. Larze udaje się uciec wraz z Jacobem, tajemniczym tubylcem, który prowadzi ją do swojej wioski. Okazuje się on być liderem Ocalałych, potomków wyznawców Proroka. Kiedy Lara wspiera mieszkańców w walce przeciwko Trójcy, dowiaduje się, że Prorok, naznaczony przez Zakon Trójcy piętnem heretyka, wraz ze swoimi wyznawcami wyruszył w długą podróż, zakończoną założeniem na obecnej Syberii Kitieżu. Kiedy mongolska horda pod przywództwem Czyngis-chana zaatakowała miasto, Prorok był zmuszony poświęcić je celem chronienia Boskiego Źródła. Ocalali uciekli i osiedlili się na okolicznych terenach, przysięgając chronić tajemnicę miasta. Jacob ostrzega Larę przed tym, że chociaż Boskie Źródło istnieje naprawdę, to może nie być tym, czego ona szuka. Konstantin przypuszcza kolejne ataki na Ocalałych, wierząc w to, że są oni heretykami, a on sam wypełnia wolę bożą. Lara odkrywa, że Ana umiera i manipuluje swoim bratem, żeby ten odnalazł dla niej Boskie Źródło. Lara i Jacob zgadzają się, że jedynym sposobem ochrony artefaktu przed Trójcą jest zdobycie go przez organizację. Lara odnajduje Atlas, urządzenie będące mapą Kitieżu. Spotyka również Jonaha, który śledził Trójcę – organizacja była jednak świadoma jego obecności i celowo pozwalała mu działać, mając nadzieję na to, że doprowadzi on ich do Lary Croft. Jonah zostaje porwany wraz z Atlasem, a Lara rusza mu na ratunek. Mężczyzna zostaje dźgnięty przez Konstantina, wiedzącego o tym, że dziewczyna zrobi wszystko, żeby mu pomóc, co da Trójcy przewagę w wyścigu do Boskiego Źródła. Lara zabiera Jonę do Jacoba, który wyjawia, że jest Prorokiem i leczy rany Jony dotykiem. Podczas kiedy Trójca szturmuje lodowiec, pod którym ukryty jest Kitież, Lara postanawia dotrzeć tam ukrytą ścieżką, na której spotyka Nieśmiertelnych – obrońców miasta. Ze znajdowanych po drodze dzienników szpiega Trójcy ukrywającego się wśród Mongołów dowiaduje się o tym, że Boskie Źródło naprawdę zapewnia nieśmiertelność, ale kosztem utraty osobowości. Kiedy Lara wchodzi do Kitieżu, Ocalali przypuszczają atak na Nieśmiertelnych, dając jej czas na dotarcie do centrum miasta, gdzie zostaje zaatakowana przez Konstantina, którego zabija. Udaje jej się odebrać Boskie Źródło Anie i rozbija je, zabijając tym samym Nieśmiertelnych i pozbawiając nieśmiertelności Jacoba. Ten umiera w wyniku odniesionych ran postrzałowych, szczęśliwy, że po wielu latach znalazł się ktoś, kto potrafił zniszczyć artefakt i zapewnić mu spokój. Córka Jacoba, Sofia, przejmuje dowództwo nad pozostałymi Ocalałymi. Lara i Jonah wracają do Anglii, gdzie planują kolejną ekspedycję mającą na celu poznanie tajemnic świata i udaremnienie działań Trójcy. W scenie po napisach końcowych, rozgrywającej się dwa tygodnie przed epilogiem, Lara wypytuje Anę o śmierć swojego ojca. Ta przyznaje, że został zabity przez Trójcę, ale nim zdąży udzielić więcej informacji, zostaje zastrzelona przez snajpera organizacji. Snajper pyta, czy zabić również Larę, jego zwierzchnik stwierdza, że jeszcze nie czas. Rozgrywka Rise of the Tomb Raider jest przygodową grą akcji z widokiem z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, zawierającą w sobie wiele elementów z gry Tomb Raider z 2013 roku. Gracz kontroluje w niej Larę Croft przemierzającą zróżnicowane otoczenia, walczącą z wrogami oraz rozwiązującą łamigłówki środowiskowe, używając przy tym zaimprowizowanych broni i gadżetów. W grze zaimplementowano system wytwórstwa, pozwalający tworzyć przedmioty z surowców zebranych podczas eksploracji ze zwierząt i roślin, w tym m.in. amunicję. Wprowadzony został system pogody, na której zmianę reagują zarówno ludzie, jak i zwierzęta, oraz cykl dobowy. Przykładowo w celu stworzenia grubszej kurtki Lara musi zapolować na wilka, który opuszcza swoje leże tylko o określonej porze dnia i w określonych warunkach pogodowych. Dodatkowo postać może pływać, zapewniając jej dodatkową mobilność i przewagę w walce. Walka została przemodelowana tak, żeby zapewnić więcej możliwości do skradania się i atakowania z ukrycia. Lara Croft może zmylić przeciwników wykorzystując elementy otoczenia, np. chowając się w krzakach lub za drzewami, jak również uniknąć walki, wspinając się na drzewa lub przeskakując po dachach. Powrócą bronie, znane z poprzedniej odsłony – łuk, pistolet i czekan – do których dodany został m.in. nóż myśliwski, wykorzystywany do cichych zabójstw i walki wręcz. Świat przedstawiony w grze jest trzykrotnie większy od tego, który gracze mogli eksplorować w poprzedniej części. Przechodzenie pomiędzy poszczególnymi lokacjami odbywa się płynnie, bez ekranów ładowania. Postać podczas kampanii fabularnej odwiedzi m.in. Syberię i Syrię. W grze, podobnie jak w poprzedniczce, dostępny jest tzw. instynkt przetrwania, dzięki któremu Lara Croft może zobaczyć przedmioty i miejsca, z którymi może wejść w interakcję. Wprowadzony został również system ulepszania nauki języków, dzięki czemu postać będzie może przeczytać starożytne zapiski, zapewniające dostęp do nowych pomieszczeń czy ulepszeń. Podobnie jak w spin-offie Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris, w grze dostępne są grobowce z wyzwaniami. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej odsłony, w Rise of the Tomb Raider nie został zaimplementowany tryb gry wieloosobowej. Według twórców jego usunięcie pozwoliło im w pełni skoncentrować się na trybie dla jednego gracza. Produkcja 1 sierpnia 2013 roku Phil Rogers, prezes Square Enix Wester, potwierdził w poście na blogu na oficjalnej stronie firmy, że w produkcji znajduje się „nextgenowa kontynuacja Tomb Raider”. 9 czerwca 2014 roku, podczas konferencji prasowej Microsoftu na targach Electronic Entertainment Expo, zaprezentowano zwiastun Rise of the Tomb Raider i dokonano oficjalnej zapowiedzi gry. Podczas spotkania Microsoftu na targach Gamescom 2014 ujawniono, że gra zostanie wydana pod koniec 2015 roku jako czasowy tytuł na wyłączność na platformy Xbox. Sprawę wyłączności skomentował Phil Spencer, prezes Xboksa: „Jestem wielkim fanem Uncharted i chciałbym, żebyśmy mieli grę przygodową tego rodzaju. Zaczęliśmy prace nad jedną, przyglądaliśmy się innym, ale do dziś nie udało nam się uzyskać takiej jakości. To dla nas szansa”. W lutym 2015 roku Crystal Dynamics ujawniło, że wersja na konsolę Xbox 360 opracowywana jest przez studio Nixxes Software. 15 czerwca 2015 roku podczas konferencji Microsoftu na targach E3 zaprezentowano zwiastun z rozgrywki oraz podano datę premiery: 10 listopada 2015. 16 czerwca podczas konferencji Square Enix zaprezentowano zwiastun z materiałami zza kulis. 23 lipca poinformowano, że wersja na komputery osobiste z systemem Windows 10 wydana zostanie w pierwszym kwartale 2016 roku, zaś na PlayStation 4 pod koniec 2016. 4 sierpnia 2015 roku podczas targów Gamescom zaprezentowano fragmenty rozgrywki, prezentujące dwa podejścia do zabawy – ciche, ale zarazem efektowne likwidowanie wrogów wzorem serii Assassin’s Creed oraz bezpośrednią konfrontację z przeciwnikami, w której korzystać można m.in. z ładunków wybuchowych. W rolę Lary Croft podczas sesji performance capture wcieliła się Camilla Luddington, która użyczała głosu postaci i odgrywała ją w pierwszej części. Mimo zmiany dystrybutora, w polskiej wersji postać ponownie przemawiać będzie głosem Karoliny Gorczycy. 4 grudnia 2015 roku, podczas gali rozdania nagród The Game Awards, zaprezentowano zwiastun pierwszego dodatku do gry, Baba Yaga: Świątynia wiedźmy, którego premiera miała miejsce 28 stycznia 2016. Postacie Sojusznicy Wrogowie Grupy * Trójca * Ocalali * Nieumarli Poziomy Dostępny do eksploracji teren w Rise of the Tomb Raider jest znacznie większy, niż w poprzedniej odsłonie. Poza głównym wątkiem fabularnym, wprowadzone zostały również misje poboczne, zapewniające Larze dodatkowe nagrody za ich ukończenie. Podobnie jak w Tomb Raider, obszar gry oferuje różnorodne wyzwania, zaś eksploracja opcjonalnych grobowców zapewnia ulepszenia umiejętności postaci. Syria * Syria Syberia * Szczyt góry * Syberyjska dzicz * Jaskinia lodowcowa * Kompleks radziecki * Opuszczona kopalnia * Geotermiczna Dolina * Akropol * Podtopione archiwa * Baza badawcza * Planetarium * Ścieżka Nieśmiertelnych * Zaginione miasto * Złowroga Dolina (Baba Yaga: Świątynia wiedźmy) * Radziecki ośrodek badawczy (Zimna ciemność) Dwór Croftów * Więzy krwi * Koszmar Lary Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Rise of the Tomb Raider en:Rise of the Tomb Raider